Simply one hell of a little butler
by Bloodcoveredpetals
Summary: (I'm terrible at summaries so I'm sorry!) After Sebastian dies and his records have been judged, it is decided that he may live. However he must relive his childhood under the care of another demon.
1. Will judge the records!

"Sebastian Michaelis, your time is finally up and of course the pleasure of taking it is mine." The dark haired reaper stated. "William no! Please before you kill him you must judge him on his life so far!" Grell begged. "He is a disgusting vile demon Sutcliff. There is no need for me to judge him for I know he deserves death."

Grell paced back and forth thinking of ways to save his beloved Sebastian. I suppose I could get William to sympathsize with my dear Bassy. But how! There has to be a way to save him. He thought for awhile more before deciding the only way to save him was to give something of his own up. "If you judge him first I'll work as hard as I can for the next month! I'll even do the extra work that Ronald neglects to do!"

William contemplated Grells promise. Is it really worth it? I mean I do both his and Ronalds left over work already. And I doubt even if I look at the demons records that I would sympathsize with him. He looked over at Grell and imediantly regretted reaper looked terrible he was crying and begging. William sighed. "Okay I'll look at his records." He then pulled out his death scythe and cut into the raven demons chest.

What the reapers saw however made them sick. Will even felt a bit of pity. Though he would never ever admit it. The raven demon was born to a very poor couple. They couldn't afford to keep him though and he was left on a doorstep. Unfortunatly the family he was left with were cruel and abusive. From there on life only got harder. Eventually they caught up to the present and the records disapeared.

William sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I have decided... and this is very hard for me to say. That he can live." Grell jumped up and down. "Oh Will I knew you would let him live! You arent as heartless as Ronald and I thought!" William grumbled. "He may live but on one condition!" Grell frowned."I should have known..." William rolled his eyes. "He has to relive his childhood, under the care of another demon. In hopes that he isnt neglected this time around.

Grell supposed that this was a small price to pay for his dear Bassy. But how would he know that William would choose a good guardian? Well first they had to go to the Undertaker to turn Bassy into a child again. "William, who are you planning to put him in the care of? And how do you know that they will agree to it?"

The strict reaper suuddenly smirked. "I have someone in mind. And trust me they will agree."


	2. Where's my butler Trancy?

Authors notes: Hey everyone, I know my chapters are really short but i want to thank those of you who might read it anyway. Also I can't believe it already has a fav and 3 follows. Thanks so much for reading it! Also this chapter has curse words so just a warning.

Ciel Phantomhive sat across from the annoying noble known as Alois Trancy and his butler Claude Faustus. He had not seen Sebastian for at least an entire day and felt that these two probably had something to do with it. However the annoying brat kept denying that he did something to him. "Damnit Trancy! Just admit you have Sebastian give him back and I'll leave like nothing ever happened!"

"I already told you I have no clue what happened to your butler!" This kid has to be insane! thought the young blond. I mean I guess I like being able to talk to someone close to my age and Phantomhive is fun to annoy. But still this has to be the weirdest most agitating thing I have ever encountered! I mean I guess I could let him stay here until his damn butler shows up. Actually that sounds like a perfect opportunity. "Claude prepare a room for Phantomhive." His butler complies and goes off to do so.

"ALOIS I DO NOT WANT TO STAY HERE I DO NOT WANT TO PLAY GAMES. JUST GIVE BACK SEBASTIAN AND THEN I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE!" What the hell is wrong with this kid!? How did he get may I stay the night here from give me back my butler!?

Meanwhile somewhere in London~

Grell and William were carrying the unconsious raven demon to the Undertaker. William sighed as he thought about what he was doing. He was helping a demon, and not just any demon but Michaelis! Mere hours ago this would have seemed ridiculous. Also he felt pity for the creature which he thought wuld never happen. Well maybe he would be less of a nuisance with his new upbringing.

They entered the Undertakers and looked around. "Ohh Undertaker! Come out from your hiding place!" Grell sang out. Will hit him on the head. "Must you be so annoying!" The Undertaker opens up the coffin he was laying in and laughs. "That right there was enough of a payment for my services. Fitting him for a coffin? Oh how boring he doesn't have any open wounds at all!"

"We aren't fitting him for a coffin. I have decided to let him live. But he must relive his childhood. So I need to know if you have anything to let that happen?" William replied to him. The Undertaker chuckled and started to rummage through the many strange things on his shelves. He grabs a small container of sparkly red powder. "How old do you want him to be?" "One I suppose seems like a good age." William says while nodding to himself.

The undertaker pulls out a cup and fills it with water, then he puts the right amount of the powder in. " Have him drink this and it should work!" He hands the cup to Grell. Grell holds the cup up to Sebastians lips and makes him drink. "I bet he's an adorable baby!"The redhead squeals.

"Now is not the time for that!" William turns to look at the Undertaker. "When will it start to work?" "Well it should start right about now!" And just as he said it sebastian grew younger until he reached the age of one. Grell stared at the child with hearts in his eyes. "He's so sweet! Can I keep him!?" William hits Grell yet again. "No you idiot he's going to be in the care of another demon!"

Sebastian was small and pale, with big bright red eyes. At the moment he was in human form so that any passing humans wouldn't suspect a thing. He was quite confused in all honesty for he had no idea who these people are or where he is. Suddenly he was lifted into the air by a strange scary looking man woman possibly?

Grell smiled at the baby. "Why hello! Don't be scared mother is here! I-umpf" William smacks Grell. "Don't tell him your his mother. We need to get him to his real new guardian." Grell frowned and rested Sebastian on his hip. "Who is that by the way?"


	3. He's a what now?

**Authors notes: Thank you for those of you who reviewed, I am very glad you like the story so far. So starting now I am going to be taking requests of stuff that you want to see happen in the story. So if you have a suggestion please feel free to PM me or write it in the reviews! Also I'm once again going to say M because of langauge.**

Claude Faustus stood next the two earls as they argued for what seemed like the upteenth time that day. I still don't quite understand how Sebastian could just disapear, it seems unlikley for a demon to go somewhere without the one he was contracted too. Don't get me wrong I'm not worried for him or anything. Thats just ridiculous to think! Of course with him gone that does give me more of a chance at getting his young masters soul.

"Dear God... Phantomhive for the fucking tenth time. I do not have your butler I do not know where he is, and I do not know why he won't respond to you through the contract!" It was funny at first but now I'm just becoming annoyed. The blond earl tsked in annoyance. "Why don't you go rest? It's eight probably past your bedtime you damn child." That made ciel even more pissed. "Trancy I'm only a year younger than you idiot!" "Seriously? you're just really short than." The blond replied.

Claude had to pull the two boys apart, because after Alois said that lets just say Ciel pounced... In his opinion it was hilarious watching them fight. Of course he didn't let his face show that he did. "Your highness shall I make tea to calm you and the earl Phantomhive?" The blond waved him off. "I really don't care what you do at the moment Claude." But if you do leave send in Hannah." There was a loud knock at the door, a bell rang in the room alerting them that soemone was outside. "Claude go answer the door, and tend to whoever it maybe. But kill them if they threaten me or the brat" he motions to ciel. "You think I'm the brat out of us both!?"

Claude sighed, and left to go answer the door. It was such a pity that he would miss yet another fight. He was sure that this one would be better than the last but of course as a butler I must do as my master orders. He opened the door to reveal two reapers that he vaugly recognized as aquantinaces of Michealis. The more annoying one, the one with red hair was holding a basket which was covered with a thin blanket. "What do we owe the displeasure of your visit reapers? And if I may inquire what is in the basket?"

Grell huffed in annoyance. Will seriously choose someone who Bassy hated! I mean this isn't a good idea at all, for all I know he could hurt the poor thing! He held the basket closer to himself. William was busy explaining everything to the horrifying spider. Oh please say no... then maybe I may care for my love Bassy!

Claude listened intently to everything the stoic reaper said. Well I guess that solves the mystery of where Sebastian disappeared too. I suppose this could be funny, seeing him need me. "I will do it." Grell fell to his knees. "Will why!? do you really hate Sebas-chan that much!?" Not to anyones suprise Will replied yes. "So I am assuming he is in the basket?"He reaches for it, and Grell reluctantly hands it over. "I will be checking in to make sure you don't hurt him spider!" Grell states before being pulled away by Will.

Claude closes the door, and carries Sebastian still in the basket up to the to earls. "I have figured out the where Michaelis was." Ciel jumps up quickly. "Where I swear I'm going to kill that bastard for leaving without telling me!" Alois forces Ciel to sit and skips over to Claude. "Yes where was he? Ooooo whats in there?" Caude pulls the blanket back revealing the small baby. Alois frowned slightly. "Someone left a baby here!? Why would they do that!? Do I look like I have time for a baby" Alois babbled on loudly not only annoying everyone, but waking Sebastian. "He looks like Michaelis... like down to everything!" Alois states. "He is Michaelis."Claude told his young master. Of course the only reply he got from them was the one he expected. "WHAT!?"


	4. Shopping

**Authors note: So I know i update a lot within one day, but I'm on spring break which gives me the time to do so. **

Claude nodded and handed Alois the basket containing the small child. "According to the reapers-" He was interuppted by Ciel. "Was it damn Grell!?" "Yes I do believe so, know let me finish. According to the two reapers who left him he died. But they decided to let him live on the condition that he must relive his childhood. They have put him in my care." Alois picked Sebastian up out of the basket. "Oh how cute! You may call me big brother understood!" Ciel smacked him. "Don't be stupid Alois."

Sebastian stared at the blond with big innocent eyes. Who is this? Why is he so loud! I do not like it... It hurts my head. He grabs the bratty earls hair and pulls on it, trying to get him to shutup. "Ow don't do that Sebastian!" Alois grabs his hand and brings it down. I feel like I've met these people before. But I just don't remember.

Claude takes Sebastian away from Alois, and puts him back in the basket. "Shall I take him into town and buy the necessities for a baby?" Alois nodded but suddenly got an excited look on his face. "Yes but Ciel and I are going too!" Ciel sighed. "Why do you want to go Alois?" Alois rolled his eyes. "Because if we let Claude go alone he'll buy hideous clothes and things and Sebastian will look dreadfully boring!" Ciel eyed him him. "So you're saying if we go with Claude we can buy him colorful frilly childish things?" Alois nods. "Okay I'm in..."

Claude Helps Alois and Ciel into the carraige he had waiting out front. He then set Sebastian down inbetween them. He climbed into the steerers seat, and started driving. This is an interesting day. He smirked slightly to himself. Okay lets see, He'll need clothes, diapers, a crib, bottles, Alois will insist on getting him toys. He sighed,and ran a hand through his hair. How do I even care for a baby? I suppose I could ask others for help with it. No thats ridiculous I dont ask for help! I can figure it out, surely it won't be too hard!

"This is ridiculous!" Ciel stated with a pissed off expression on his face. "What am I supposed to do now..." "Well you can stay with us I suppose!" Alois said as he moved uncomfortably close to Ciel. Ciel inched away from him. "Oh I plan on staying, but not for you just so I can make sure Sebastian is fine." Ciel glanced over at the demon child who had fallen asleep again and was sucking his thumb. "He is kind of cute like this... and quiet. Why can't you be more like him!?" Alois rolled his eyes. "You would miss my beautiful voice!"

The carraige stopped and Claude opened the door helping them both out, before picking up Sebastian. Alois grabbed Ciels hand and skipped over to a clothing store. Claude followed behind them, Sebastian resting on his hip. "So do you have any of your memories?Sebastian woke, and stared at him blankly. Claude sighed, and patted his head. "So is that a no?" Sebastian stared at the strange man holding him. He is a demon, I can sense that. And he is also the only adult here, so based on that he must be daddy right? Claude sighed and went into the store that Alois had literally dragged Ciel into. Alois was speaking to one of the store clerks happily and seeming to be embarrassing Ciel.

"Hello sirs how may I help you?" The clerk asked smiling fakely. "Yes can you help my boyfriend and I find clothes for my new brother? " Alois asked. "Alois I am not your boyfriend! I have a fiance!" Ciels says face turning red. "So?" Claude walked over. "Your highness why don't you go pick out some clothes for Sebastian. Ciel go make sure he doesn't pick out ridiculous things." "Fine, but I'm picking out whatever I want no matter how as you say "Ridiculous"! Your'e the ridiculous one Claude!" He takes a paper with all of Sebastians measurements on it, and pulls ciel away with him to the back of the store.

Claude went into a furniture store that was close by and looked at the cribs they had. He wasn't using his money so he really didn't care how expensive it was, but knowing Alois he would either want Claude to buy the cheapest because it was Alois's money or buy the most exspensive because he seemed to have taken a liking to Sebastian. He decided to go with the latter,he bought the most expensive one which was a dark brown color,and has a soft white bedding in it. He also bought a baby carraige, a cradle and a highchair. Hopefully Alois doesn't really care how expensive it was. The stuff was to be sent to the manor later in the day except the carriage which he had laid Sebastian in.

He wasn't going to lie Sebastian was a cute baby, and so far he was a calm one too. However if he remembered anything about his baby siblings while he was growing up, they seem calm but one thing makes them upset and the rest of the day would be dreadful.


	5. Oh he can talk!

**Authors note: I know I know I've updated this a lot today. But why not!. But thankyou again for reviewing, following, and faving the story! I'm so glad you like it. Reviews and criticism are always welcome! Also since Sebastian is a baby when he talks I spell it how a child would spell and say it. **

Claude pushed the baby carriage back into the clothing store, and saw Alois picking out tons of items for sebastian. "My highness, don't you think thats enough?" Alois shook his head. "No of course not! This is only his Spring clothing!" Ciel sighed. 'We will get him more clothes for other seasons when those seasons begin!" The blond pouted, but agreed. "Oh Claude lets take him to a toy shop and let him pick out toys! Or if Ciel wasn't so selfish, he could oh you know just give him toys, since you know you own a toy company!" "No brats have to pay full price for everything." Ciel replied.

"Oh whatever Ciel!" Claude sighed and led them to a toy store. Alois pulled Ciel in and started picking things out for sebastian. "Shouldn't you let Sebastian pick what he wants?" Alois shrugged. "I doubt he even understands whats happening or what we are saying, and he can't speak so does it matter!?" Claude thought for a bit. "Well it's not like we've tried to see if he understands us or if he can talk." Alois thought and then picked up Sebastian. "Sebby,can you talk?" Alois asks in an annoying voice, babytalking.

Sebastian stared at him a bit annoyed. Why is he talking like that? I suppose I should answer him though, maybe then he'll put me down. "Yeth..." Alois smiled slightly. "Oh! Well that makes things a bit easier. Okay Sebby, do you know who I am?" Alois cooes. "Yeth, annoying..." Ciel starts to laugh. "Oh brilliant child!" Alois stared at him, shocked. "I am not annoying! And I told you to call me big brother!"

"Otay..." the small child responds. Claude takes him from Alois. "Well do you have any memories?" "Of wot?" The child asked curiously. Claude sighed, and rocked him slightly. "Nevermind, that answers my question enough." Claude said. Alois had bought the toys for sebastian, and then went and put them in the carriage, while Ciel bought diapers and bottles for him. "Can we go now?" Ciel complained. Claude nods, and helps the three of them into the carriage, and quickly drove them back to the manor.

Alois pulled Ciel into the manor quickly. "We'll check on you later!" Claude nodded and carried Sebastian into his room. "You'll stay in my room for now ok." Sebastian nodded. "Yeth daddy." Claude blinked, and looked at him. "What did you call me?" Sebastian stared at him and held his arms out to be picked up. "Daddy!" Claude put a hand up over his mouth to hide a smirk. "Ah I see."

I suppose him thinking I'm his father isn't that bad. Not that I like him or anything! It just gives me an oppurtunity, if he thinks I'm his father I have an influence over him. Maybe he will grow up to be less annoying. Claude smiled slightly and patted Sebastians head. Sebastian gave him a slightly annoyed look. "Up!" Claude sighed slightly and picked him up. "Happy now?" He asked. "Yeth!"


	6. Parenting lessons from a reaper

**Authors note:All of the reviews I have gotten on this story are extremly sweet and meaningful. Also shoutout to DarkChocolatSecret, I am so glad that even though I didn't go into extreme detail that you got all that I wanted the readers to get from the story. I do hoppe that you will enjoy the rest of the story!**

Claude didn't know what to do now. He had never taken care of a baby before. Maybe I should ask Hannah for help... No I'll figure it out! I don't need her help. I'll just ask Sebastian what he needs. "So Sebastian... what do I do now?" Sebastian looked up at him, and shrugged. "I dun knoe daddy." "Right... umm well, I guess I could just watch you then..." Oh god I'm hopeless...

Grell jumped into the room through the open window. "That my sir is not how you care for a baby!" He picks up Sebastian and holds him close. "Don't worry Bassy mommy is here!" "You aren't his mother, you aren't even a girl!" Grell gasped. "Is that anyway to talk to a lady!? How dare you!" Grell rocks Sebastian back and forth. Claude sighs and takes Sebastian from him. Grell pouts. "Well you aren't doing a very good job at being his guardian so far!"

"I'm trying, but it's harder than it looks. And I've never had to care for children this young before. " Grell gave him a strange look."Well why haven't you asked for help? I mean you can't just sit there and watch him. Thats not effective! I mean have you fed him or bathed him or played with him!? You have to actually care for him, stupid spider." Claude sighed. "Ok I'll figure it out." "Perhaps try to put him on a schedule." The reaper suggested.

Claude nodded and looked at his pocketwatch. "Okay it's around the time that I make lunch for the blond brat. So I suppose I'll feed him as well." He puts Sebastian in one of those baby carriers that parents strap around their body. (**Authors note:What are those actually called?) ** He then walked into the kitchen begin cooking for Alois and Ciel. "I'll get you a bottle in a little bit Sebastian." Suddenly Claude felt himself being hit on the head by Grell. "Baby comes before Trancy and Phantomhive. It only takes a few minutes to make a bottle." "Fine fine" He grabs a bottle and poors milk into it, only to be hit again. "You really are bad at this." He sighs. "Babies need formula not regular milk." Grell rolls his eyes. "I'll go buy some you stay here and try to tone down the dumb." Grell jumps out the window, and leaves.

Claude sighs and continues cooking for Ciel and Alois. "Sorry Seb, just wait a bit longer." I can't believe I'm getting parenting lessons from that damn reaper. Sebastian seems fine, the way I've been doing things. So why should I change them to accomadate that reaper? It makes no sense. He finished cooking, and served the two young earls.

"Let me hold Sebastian!" Alois stated more than asked. Claude hands the baby over to the blond but watches closely. Alois picked up a piece of meat on his fork and held it up to Sebastians mouth. He once again starts talking in an annoying baby voice. "Is Sebby hungry? Come on eat it!" tries pushing it through the the childs closed lips."Claaaauude why won't he eat!" Claude sighed. "He doesn't want it obivously."

Grell runs back in. "I bought it stupid spider!" Claude took the formula and made a bottle. "Must you insult me reaper..." Sebastian whined and made grabby hands for the bottle. "Did you make sure it wasn't to hot?" The reaper inquires. "Yes, but why are you still here?" He picked Sebastian up and put the bottle in the raven demons mouth. "To make sure you don't hurt my Bassy!" Claude raised an eyebrow. "Yours? I was not aware he had a boyfriend before this..." Claude ignores the pang of jealousy he feels. "Thats right! He's mine!" Ciel gives Grell an annoyed look. "He was not your boyfriend Grell, and he certaintly isn't yours!" Grell huffs annoyed. "Shut up you stupid brat!"

Claude felt a bit of releif hearing that Grell had never been with Sebastian. Not that I care for him at all!

**Authors note:mhmm sure thing Claude just keep telling yourself that.**


	7. Realization responsibility!

**Authors note: I am so sorry for not updating either of my stories recently! I had a project I had to do for school. I'll try to update more than once this week then to make it up to you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing and telling me to continue and that you liked the story! It makes me extremely happy to know that others actually enjoy what I write!**

Claude was annoyed. The reaper had not left me alone all day, he made me read five parenting books. And he keeps hitting me for not doing things his way! I want him to leave but he's apparently determined to make sure his so called "Bassy!" is okay. Michaelis is fine with me, I should be able to take care of one of my own kind better than a damn Shinigami. Besides Sebastian seems to like me quite a bit. Where is he again? Oh damn...

There had been an open door, and of course Sebastian being the curious toddler he was went through it. He ended up in the large garden that was at the estate. His eyes imediantly sparkled with excitment. It's so colorful and pretty! I want to explore! He crawled around for quite awhile before he began to get sleepy. So he crawled under a tree into the shade and fell asleep.

Claude was quite frantic, he didn't know why he cared for Sebastians well being though. But he did, and at the moment he felt as though he might have a heart attack. How the hell did I lose a toddler!? He was right there he was right fucking there! He was right next to me. Okay I can't lie to myself anymore. I need help taking care of Sebastian and I do in fact care for him. I'm going to have to step it up and be more responsible. The spider demon sighed and continued to look for the toddler.

"Oh my, he really isn't good at this at all." Hannah smiled and picked Sebastian up gently. "Lets get you inside and back to Claude before the reaper realizes he lost you." She carried him inside and found the golden eyed butler as quickly as possible. "Claude did you lose something?" She hands the sleeping child over to him, and smiled as she watched a look of relief come across his face.

"Where did you find him? I've been looking for him for two hours!" He said sounding slightly distressed. "Well he was in the garden taking a nap. I'm assuming someone left a door open and he was curious." Hannah smiled and came up behind him. Her auora turned dark. "Now Claude you do understand that you need to be more responsible right? And that if you aren't there will be consequences." She chuckled darkly. "Of course! I already figured that out... Now stop that it's creepy..." She stopped and gave him a small smile before leaving.

"What am I going to do with you? Hmm?" He asked looking at the toddler in his arms. he rocked him back and forth gently. Grell huffed from behind him. "Ok ok, I guess he's fine with you. So I shall take my leave, but I will be checking in! So don't slack!" The reaper then left but not before turning back and glaring.

"He's finally gone,thank god! Wasn't he annoying?" He asked looking at Sebastian not really expecting an answer. "You are not allowed to scare me like that again ok? I know you don't remember how much you hate me but I actually care about you... I mean not that you'll remember this." The raven demon opened his eyes lazily and looked up at him. Claude sighed. "Did you even hear any of that?"

**Authors note:I'm sorry this is such a short chapter and that it doesn't really progress the story much. But This is just a filler chapter since I haven't updated in a while.**


	8. Sleep

**Authors note:Hello! So I want to thank you all for reviewing, and also I usually send PMs to everyone who reviews to thank you, however I have no idea if they ever send correctly. So anywho I want you guys to review what you would like to see in the story, so like suggestions! So please do so if you have something you want me to write as a chapter.**

I have never in my entire life felt like I've had to treat someone with such tenderness and care. When I hold him I feel like I'm holding a doll, and I haven't been able to take my eyes off him since I lost him earlier. Even when he makes a small movement or sound I have a panic attack thinking that he might fall off the bed or start crying. I can't believe it but I honestly am worried for him. He's my responsibility and I plan to make sure he is safe and happy as long as he is in my care! I'm scared to take my eyes away, in fear that I might lose him again. Is that ridiculous? No of course not, I'm just a good dad! The demon yawned, and closed his eyes. It can't hurt to sleep for a little bit.

I awoke and looked at the clock. I've been asleep for a few hours? I didn't think I was that tired. How odd, sleep is a luxery for adult demons not a necessity. I glanced at the bed and saw Sebastian was awake. He had a note taped to his cheek. "Whats that little one?" I took the note and read it over. "Dear, Claude Hannah has taken Ciel and I out for a while, and we will not be back for a few hours.~ Love Alois" Ah he put a bunch of hearts on it as well... There was a loud knock on the door. "Okay hmm well the furniture I bought for you earlier seems to have arrived. So stay here don't move and I'll be right back." I quickly retrieved the furniture and set it up. I placed the furniture in the room next to mine, and went back to my own to get Sebastian. He's asleep again... I wonder if it's normal to sleep so much?

I might want to talk to those reapers. They usually don't decide to let people live so I wonder if something happened to make them decide he had another chance. And usually when they give people another chance they just let them live, not make them relive their entire life again. He must've had something bad happen to him, which is kind of sad.

I mean I know that most demons aren't kind, but we still have laws against abuse. We aren't cruel like humans seem to think. We are a bit sadastic yes but not all of us are cruel. In fact most demons love their family. Ughh well as soon as I figure it out I'll help him in anyway I can. I like him... I really don't know what it is about him. But he brings out the best in me.

I laid him down in the crib and placed a thin blanket over him. "There, all comfy now cutie." I said quietly. I sat down in an arm chair and decide to read until he woke up, or until I saw it fit to wake him. I was actually getting pretty sucked into the book, but it was short lived. The toddler snapped me out of it by crying.


End file.
